


Solangelo-Soulmates

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Solangelo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: HAAHAHAHAH idk y im so happy. HAHAHA my first work got 10 hits and 2 kudos in one day HAHAHHA even tho that's not a huge accomplishment but HAHAHHAHAHAHAH tyyy to those who saw it and left kudos HAHAHHAHAHA HAHAHAHAbtw sorry if this isnt the work u were expecting but i dont feel like  starting on that. :(Nico's butterfly is still not colored. It'll get color when he meets his soulmate.Will's butterfly isn't either.HAHAHAHAH
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Solangelo-Soulmates

Nico Di Angelo's butterfly mark on his wrist still hadn't gained color. Whenever someone met their soulmate, the butterfly would gain colors, which were associated with the other person's personality, appearance or liking. 

Most of his friends and family's soul marks had got color. Percy had a grey and gold butterfly on his wrist, while Annabeth had a sea green one. Hazel and Frank both had purple ones, though they were of completely different shades. Jason had an extremely colorful one, which Nico thought was probably the prettiest of the lot. Piper had a yellow one. Leo had yet to meet his soulmate, and his butterfly, like Nico's was just a plain black outline. 

To be honest, Nico was completely fine with his butterfly all plain. He remembered Bianca's butterfly had been plain too, so he wanted his to stay plain too. But once he had met his soulmate, he was happy with a certain colored insect on his wrist.

'I am NOT going.' Nico sat obstinately on his bed, as Hazel tugged hopelessly at his arm.

'Come ON Neeks! You might meet your soulmate!'

'Yeah, and I could also die of boredom which would be better that meeting some shitty soulmate, actually.' 

'Don't be such a drama queen!' 

'Shut up, Hazel.' 

'Fine. If you don't want me to buy you McDonald's for a month, fine. Have it your way.'

'Wait WHAT? You didn't say anything about McDonald's!' 

'Oh it must've slipped my mind.' Hazel giggled as Nico gave her one of his best death glares, but she seemed unperturbed by it. 

'Fine. I'll go. For three hours.' Nico sighed and flopped back onto his bed.

Hazel grinned triumphantly and began selecting an outfit, 'I know Piper might me better at this but-' 

'What?' Nico sat up, 'Oi! I'm not wearing any posh clothes.' 

'Not posh clothes, Nico,' Hazel, too, sighed, 'Normal clothes. You can't go to a party in your black skull hoodie that you wear all the time.' 

'Why not?' He demanded. 

'ALL RIGHT. Have it your way. But don't come complaining to mem when Kayla gives you a weird look.' 

'Who is this Kayla now?' 'My friend! The host. And she has a pre-tty hot brother.' Hazel wiggled her eyebrows. 

'Shut the fuck up.' Nico muttered. 

An hour later, Nico was sitting in the back of Frank and Hazel's car, wondering how he got himself bribed with McDonald's, 'You are not dragging me to meet you stupid friends, Hazel.'

'Oh, be quiet Nico, and try to enjoy yourself.' Hazel turned the steering wheel at a small road. 

'Enjoy? I feel like we're heading down a dead-end. Why does it have to look like there was a war here? I'm telling you it's gonna be one crappy par-' Nico stopped in mid-sentence as he caught sight of the house. Lights spun in every room and people were screaming inside. Hazel smirked at the sight of his face.

'Right, now Hazel, NO DRINKING okay? It looks like a party full of drunk people.' Nico warned. Hazel rolled his eyes and took Frank and Nico inside. 

And what was the first thing she did? Made Nico meet her stupid friends.

'Hey Nico! I'm Kayla, the host! You can go meet my brother over there!' Kayla yelled over the sound of people screaming, singing, destroying and dancing. Nico looked over to a gaggle of people and shook his head and muttered, 'I'm fine.' 

After two hours of torture, Nico finally got up to eat. As he reached for a glass that looked like juice (it wasn't), someone almost knocked him over, 'Hey!'

'Oh I'm so sorry!' the boy covered his mouth. 

Nico wouldn't have forgiven him. If he didn't look like a complete angel with tousled blonde hair and endless ocean eyes. Nico felt a little dizzy, 'It's ok.' But he wasn't. There was a funny tingling on his right wrist, replaced by a sharp, sudden jolt of pain, 'Ow!' they both said simultaneously. Their eyes widened as they surveyed their wrists. 

Color was slowly spreading across the butterflies. Nico's was a beautiful blue and gold, while Will's eyes shone at the sight of a plain black butterfly. (They're actually quite pretty.)

'You're my-' Nico began, but was cut off by a laugh and the feeling of a pair of warm lips on his own. He responded immediately, and was barely listening to Hazel's gloating on the way back. 

He was thinking of the butterfly. He thought he preferred it this way. 

Ignore Jason's, THIS was definitely the prettiest butterfly he'd ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading and pls leave kudos and comments!  
> ik my concept of soulmarks was a little different but who cares right?  
> or do u
> 
> (DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN) *suspense*
> 
> that was supposed to be suspense. 
> 
> give me feedback in the comments!


End file.
